The wedding bells
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok this story, Is inspire on nick jonas song "the wedding bells" but it's with marshall lee, he doesn't wanna hear Fiona's wedding bells. I suck at summaries, but just give it a chance. ;)
1. Chapter 1

1228

It was a long day at the nightosphere. Now that I was Officially the vampire king, I have to take care of my kingdom. And don't get me wrong, I love been in power finally, but, it was just time consuming... I start dating Fiona, a few years back... But, with all my responsibilities, I was unable to be with her, so we were just friends... Friends fuck that word. I wanted her to be with me, if my mother wouldn't ask me to take care of her beloved kingdom before she die. I woulda never took over.

That was 7 years ago, and now I was just Fiona's friend, she start dating that gumbutt gee I hate that guy, I mean seriously, he only start showing interest in Fiona, until we start dating. I mean idiot, I know we used to be friends, but... That's over now. The only reason I talk to the guy was because, he was "Fiona's boyfriend" that's all.

But enough with gaygum I was exited today because Fiona said that she has "great news" she wanted to tell me, hopefully, it will be that she broke up with gumball... Ha that will be so awesome. She told me to go meet her at a cafe, so I went to see what the fuzz was about.

When I got there she look so beautiful, she was 20 now so... She look simply amazing, every time I look at her, I ask myself the same question "what the fuck was I thinking?, I mean, seriously I was blind or something. geez,I was yelling at myself. Until a lovely voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey marshall" said my little angel. "Oh hey fi so was up" she just blush a little. Mmm this is going good... I remember when I used to make her blush... "Well marshi there is something I wanna tell you. well ummm, gumball propose omg it was sooo sweet." She start jumping up and down, look I know is a rush, but, I just couldn't say no I mean, he was so sweet.

"You wouldn't believe how romantic he was. First he told me that..." I couldn't hear anymore, I felt that my world was crumbling down... How did I let this happen, I'm letting the woman of my dreams... The only girl I ever love... Go.

"Fi... I'm really happy but, I have to go. There was a meeting at the nightosphere." I just stand up and walk, or else, she was going to see my tears.

How could I let this happen?, how? I'm the most miserable excuse for a man... I have to do something.

Later that day, I was at the nightosphere bar, when I saw the ghost king. He was one of my best friends.

"Hey marshall was sup...? You look so down." He look at me a little worried.

"well, remember that I was gonna see Fiona today." He just nod. He knows that I still love her. "Well this happen." I told him everything, I couldn't just keep it anymore I let it go the anger that I felt when she told me and, how I couldn't believe that happen.

"Ok... But, I got a question" he told me while he frown he's eyebrow "what?" He just sigh "what are you going to do about it?" What... "What do you mean? There's nothing I can do? Pinky won" it was out of nowhere but he slap me, and shit that hurt. "That is not the marshall lee that I know, I mean dude YOU ARE THE FREAKING VAMPIRE KING".

He almost yell "yeah but, I fuck up with Fiona, that's why she dump me and start dating that piece chewing gum." I said with venom in my mouth.

"So you are just gonna let her go" he ask again "what else can I do?" I told him with tears in my eyes, I couldn't hide them anymore.

"If I was you, I totally fight for her." Fight, but... How? He just grab my shoulder, "look i got an idea, this is what we're gonna do..."

Ok I was gonna make this a one-shot, but then I'm like... Nah. Lol I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I hope you guys like the story ciao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was the most amazing night of my life. I finally propose to Fiona, and she accept. ha take that you idiot vampire. I know that Edward Cullen wanna be, was still in love with her. Oh well he lost, hahaha I mean, such and idiot. I beat him, Fiona was going to be mine, really soon...

"Gumball love" my princess spoke, "oh! hey sweetheart, how can I help you?" I told her, as I pick her up and gave her a kiss. She just blush... I love making her blush.

"Well, I was gonna go, and look for my dress, where do you think I can buy one?"

"Fiona sweetie, don't worry about that. I already got a dress for you." I told her smiling, "how did you get me one?" She look confuse... Well I couldn't tell her that I buy her one since the first day that we start dating... That probably, freak her out.

"Well honey, I'm the candy kingdom prince and future king. That's why, our clothes, are already pick... You know, sort of like... A uniform." I said smiling "oh ok" she look a little confuse "can I see it?" "Of course, come with me" I told her as I offer my hand. We went to the vault where I kept all my valuable stuff. I wish, I could keep Fiona in there. So she'll be all by my self... "Ok what do you think?" I told her as I show her the dress.

It was white, and big bowl gown right for a queen with little pink jewels all over the dress. I can't wait to see her in that.

"Oh gumball... It's beautiful." She had tears on her eyes "what's wrong princes?" I told her as I wipe the tears with my finger and kiss her gently on her lips.

"Don't you think, we're rushing into this." How can she say that... She most be thinking about that stupid color sucker.

"Fiona, I don't think we're rushing into anything. If that's the case, I think we're taking forever to tie the knot, I mean... Don't you wanna be with me..." I told her pleading with my eyes.

"Yes of course I do, but... I don't know, I mean I know you said that you need to be married other ways you lose your kingdom... But... Gumball." I just put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"Fiona, please" I kiss her again, I love feeling her lips, and I know she loves kissing me too. My lips taste sweet, like candy...

We just spend the day planning the wedding. I was so happy just in a few hours.

She was gonna be mine...and there's nothing nobody can't do to stop it... Nobody.

Ok this is gumball side of the story I'll try to put the next and last chapter tomorrow see you and ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

1221

It was the middle of June, and the candy kingdom was having the biggest party of the year. "The wedding of Prince Gumball, and Princess Fiona" everyone was exited to be there, they knew how everyone was doing their best to make this the best party, their prince and hero deserve.

"Fiona honey, come on. We gotta get ready, you're getting married in just a few hours with the man of your dreams." Cake was exiting helping Fiona get ready for the wedding, "yeah, the man of my dreams... The only man in my life" Fiona said almost crying "oh baby, I can see your so happy. Can you believe it? I still remember when you were just a baby, and now you're getting married. I can't believe it I'm almost crying".

"Yeah... I'm so happy" said Fiona with tears. (I know I should be happy, I'm getting married with gumball, my first crush. I should be happy right? then... Why I'm feeling miserable?)

"Fiona honey, did you hear me?" Cake said with shoes on her paws. "No, sorry cake I was... Day dreaming" Fiona said with a smile. What cake didn't know, was that Fiona was rushing into married with Gumball because, he said, that he was gonna lose his kingdom. If he wasn't married by July.

"Girl come on, you gotta pay attention. Is your wedding." Cake said laughing. "I was asking you, what shoes did you want?"

Nighospehre.

"Ghost king, are you sure this is gonna work?" Marshall ask, as they were going trough the plan again.

"Trust me it's gonna work, you wanna get her back. Don't you?" He said with a smile. "Yes... More than anything in this world. My eternal life is meaningless without her"

"Drop the Edward Cullen act, I told you we shouldn't watch the movies... Or read the books" said ghost king blushing.

"It was your idea," said Marshall laughing.

"Well yeah because, we were suppose to make fun of them, not become twilight fans. Anyways, let's go over the plan again.

They were just discussing how everything was gonna go. Marshall knew this was he's only chance to get Fiona back.

It was night, and the candy kingdom look beautiful, with all the decorations and everything, they were just celebrating the party before the wedding. Fiona and gumball were siting in one table and every prince and king were there. To celebrate them.

"Thank you all so much for coming" said gumball smiling. You guys don't know how happy I am, to finally get married with the girl of my dreams." He said as he kiss Fiona, everyone was clapping and excitement was in the room.

"and now, please clap for the wedding band." Said gumball pointing at the stage, where the curtains open, reveling Marshall lee and the ghost king with instruments

Pardon my interruption

This drink's just settling in

On my reservations,

A reason I don't exist...

Marshall was walking to Fiona singing the song

She says, "Can you keep a secret

A ceremony set for June

I know it's a rush but I just love him so much

I hope that you can meet him soon..."

Marshall was grabbing Fiona's chin making her look at him.

No, I don't wanna love

If it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove

That we can't try

One last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!

Fiona just couldn't believe what was happening, her hearth was beating so fast, she thought it was gonna come out.

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light,

Instead of you in white.

No I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime.

The wedding bells... wedding bells... wedding bells...

"Marshall... Please, don't" Fiona whisper, but marshall just put he's finger in her mouth.

Pardon my harsh reaction

You put me on the spot

And if I'm being honest

I'm hoping that I'd get caught

Marshall said with a smile.

Showing you I'm unhappy

Letting you see my truth

Cause if you recall our anniversary falls

11 nights into June

Of course Fiona remember, when marshall ask her out, how could she forget?. But she was speechless. Her hearth was gonna pop.

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you.

Said marshall grabbing her face.

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove

That we can't try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime...

The wedding bells chimeeeee... yeah... the wedding bells...

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove

That we can't try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Trying to fall asleep, you wake me up and I'm trying to see the light

Instead of you in white

No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime, the wedding bells...

The wedding bells... wedding bells...

"Stop this, how could you come and insult me on our day, I mean, how dare you." Gumball said yelling at marshall. "Banana guard, please take that man into custody." Yell gumball.

"Mmm I don't think so pinky, you see... Marshall didn't came alone." Said the ghost king. With a bunch of ghost at he's side. They were all laughing, and scaring the guests,

"Look... Ghost king... This doesn't concern you" said gumball shaking. "Your wrong pinky it does, marshall is my best friend, besides. Fiona doesn't love you, why don't you tell her the truth. Huh"

"Gumball what is he talking about? And most importantly. What are you doing here?" Fiona cry pointing at marshall, "Fiona I love you, I cannot let you marry him" marshall said looking at her.

"That's a lie. You don't love me, you never did, I got your letter." Fiona yell crying.

"What letter?" Marshall ask her. "Don't play dum with me, you know what letter, the one that you send me 2 years ago. Saying, that you never love me, and that. Been with me was the worst mistake of your life, that you didn't know. How to tell me. That why, I did you a favor when I end 'the torture' I put you in" Fiona said sobbing.

"Fiona I never send any letter, I was heartbroken, when you end our relation, you don't know how many days. I cry for you." Said marshall wiping the tears off he's eyes.

"What...but the letter..." "I can explain everything, and I'm sorry your highness, but I can't keep quite." Peppermint said as she came to the room.

"Peppermint, don't you dare" said gumball trying to grab her, but the ghost king stop gumball.

"2 years ago. Prince gumball was just talking about you, saying that, the vampire wasn't worthy to be with you. And that it was a mistake that you were with marshall. Instead of prince gumball. So he said that he wanna save you, and he" she said pointing at gumball "he make the letter, king marshall never send anything." Fiona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She went where marshall lee was standing, and grab he's face. "So... You never stop loving me." Marshall just grab her chi. "Are you kidding me, "forever" is meaningless without you... Of course I never stop loving you... You are my only reason to live... You know I have a lot of responsibilities at the kingdom, that's why I couldn't come that often... That's why, I was planning on asking your hand in marriage... But just went I came to see you... You told me that you didn't love me anymore because you always love gumball."

Marshall told her with a sad smile.

"I only told you that, because I didn't wanna obligate you to be with me. I thought you didn't love me." Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me... Fiona." Marshall said as he wipe he's tears, "I love you, you are the only girl for me"

"Fiona, please! Don't trow our plans away... " gumball said smiling with tears in he's eyes "Remember that we plan on getting married, have kids. And rule together." He was crying and just grabbing her face trying to convince her "Come on... You know you love me... Please baby." Gumball said on he's knees grabbing Fiona by her waist crying.

"Gumball don't do this..." Fionna whisper..."look baby... Just...just...please" gumball start crying again "please don't leave me... I love you so much.. Please."

"Gumball I'm sorry, but... I love marshall, I never stop loving him... I'm sorry" Fiona said as she try to free herself from gumball "Fiona please," gumball beg "Fiona, I love you... Please, don't leave me" Fiona went to marshall as they leave the room, while gumball was on he's knees and cake went to hug him telling him to come down.

"Please cake, make her come back to me please" gumball sob.

"Gumball honey, I'm sorry I can't" she sob hugging him again. "Please... Make her come back... Please..." Said gumball crying on the floor.

Well I hope you Guys like it leave reviews. And I'm sorry if I finished like this, but I didn't know how to continue.


End file.
